My Story
by Lightning Striker1
Summary: My life is now messed up i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Form: demigod

First Name: Annie

Last Name: Alex

Nickname: Ann

Age: 12

Birthday: 08-14 at 12:01

Gender: girl

Immortal Parent: unknown

Mortal Parent: Sara Alex

Mortal siblings: none

Personality: hates everyone,keeps to her self, funny if you know her, trust issues, big reader, shy

Eye color: black with gold rim, rim can change to mood

Hair color: Black

Hair Length: touches the small of her back

Other hair facts: blue tips,strikes,and bangs

Clothes outside camp: dark sorta goth black boots at all times

camp clothes: same

Weapon: Knife, poisoned sword

disguise for weapon: knife-hidden in boot, sword-promise ring

strengths: darkness, anger, and water weaknesses: light,love sometimes

likes: darkness, shadows,rain

dislikes: sun, rainbows

fears: unknown

habits: twist ring when having a bad feeling, singing to her self when scared

favorite color: black

scars: under her lip from drunk mom, up and down right arm from beer bottle and stitches from mom, small cuts on right wrist

Tattoos: none

piercings: three on right ear and two on other

makeup: none

fatal flaw: trust issues

Others: skinny, abuse marks sometimes

Form: demigod

First Name: Alex

Last Name: Storm

Nickname: Stormie

Age: 13

Birthday: 08-15 at 12:02

Gender: boy

Immortal Parent: unknown

Mortal Parent: Sally Storm

Mortal siblings: none

Personality: funny, weird at times, big reader

Eye color: Blue

Hair color:Black

Hair Length: Shaggy

Other hair facts: Blue tips to match Ann's

Clothes outside camp: blue shirt jeans and tennis-shoes

camp clothes:camp shirt jeans tennis-shoes

Weapon: dagger

disguise for weapon: none

strengths: anger, water

weaknesses: fire, light

likes: water, books, shadows

dislikes: light, fire, dumb people

fears: spiders, and blood

habits: screams for no reason

favorite color: blue scars: one on left ear from scissors, left check from a stapler, left hand from slamming in a car door

Tattoos: none

piercings: none

makeup: none

fatal flaw: not knowing something about his friend

Others: muscle

Chapter 1. What the heck Annie's prov.

I looked around the room looking for Alex. I spotted him being smuphacated by the pops. I walk over.  
"Oh look who's here." Said Abigail the "leader" of the pops."It's the weirdo." Everyone within earshot laughed, and laughed, and laughed. I ran out of the room.  
"What was that for Abbi? She didn't do any thing." Said Alex. He was like my brother. After my dad left and mom went on an alcoholic rampage when i was three he sorta took me in. He protected me. I sat by the lockers till i heard Alex come and sit next to me.  
"You should stand up to them." He said.  
"I... I can't" I said quietly.  
"Yes you can, You are stronger then them and you know it." He said. "I could but i would get kicked out of school. That would be the 5 in two years Alex. I can't do that again. My mom would kill me."I said getting a little louder at the end. He knew my relationship with my mom. He under stood.  
"Yeah but you shouldn't let them bully you."  
"Well i have no chose."  
"Yes you do." Just then the walk next to the lockers blew up. I screamed. There was a big black dog thing. We had learned about them.  
" It's a Hellhound!" I screamed at Alex.  
"Get down!"He yelled. THE RING. I heard in my head. Without a second thought i pulled my ring of and flipped it. It turned In to a black sword with a green tip. My instincts took over. I jumped on the beast.I stabbed it in the neck and it disappeared into a pile of dust. I fell to the ground. My vision got blurry. The last thing i saw was Alex and a guy dressed in black standing over me then i blacked out.

I woke up to see a blonde haired grey eyed girl ,a black haired green eyed boy, the boy dressed in black, and Alex. I tried to sit up but i had a killer head ache.  
"Careful. Don't strain yourself." Said the blonde haired girl.  
"Who...who are you?" I asked so quiet i thought no one heard me.  
"I am Annabeth. This is Percy,"She pointed to the green eyed boy. He waved.,"And this is Nico." She said as she pointed to the boy in black. He looked at me then at the ground and said hi.  
"How ya feeling?"Asked Alex.  
"Well my head hurts but other then that i am fine."I answered "Well that is good." He said. Then a Man well scratch that he was half man half horse.  
"Hello child. My name is Chiron. What is your name young girl?" He asked. I looked at Alex.  
"Her name is Annie or Ann. She is shy."He said so i didn't have to.  
"Well Annie i hope you find Camp Half-Blood."Said Chiron. Then he left.  
"Nico can you show the two around?" Said Annabeth.  
"Awwwww do i have to?" Nico replied sounding like a baby.  
"Pleaseeee?" Asked Annabeth. Giving him the best puppy dog face. I mean it is okay compared to mine,but still it was pretty good.  
"Fineeeee."Said a mad Nico.

First he took us to the dinning pavilion."It's amazing up here."I said. It was the first thing i said other then asking who they were.  
"Yeah. It's pretty cool i guess." He said. Instead of replying i looked forward and waited for him to continue. Next he took us to the beach. Alex's face light up in a split second.  
"Hey do you think we could hang here for a while?" Alex asked.  
"Well I guess we could. I mean we have plenty of time."Nico said. Alex took his shoes off and charged at the water. Nico stood there for a second then decided to walk around on the beach. I sat down pulled my knees to my chest and hugged my legs.

* * *

**I WON'T update until i have 5 reviews. Hope you like/love it. please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

After about 30 minutes i laid down and went to sleep. "Hello little girl."Said a woman dressed in green with a serpent face.  
"Who...who are you?" I asked.  
"Right now it doesssn't matter. But you ssshould not be ssscared little girl."  
"I...I have a name."  
"And what issss it?"  
"Annie." I ansered before I could lie. "Well Annie I am sssure you are freaked out finding out you are a demigod."  
"I am more then freaked out." I said finally get my voice back.  
"Well Annie if you join me you won't have to be ssscared. My master will give you power."  
"Give me pne good reason why i should join you."  
"If you do i won't hurt you or you brothers or your friends."  
"Never I won't join you. And if you do hurt them you will wish you hadn't."  
"Ssssso be it then. Be gone now." And then the earth opened up and swallowed me. I fell. I screamed. I sat straight up and hit some ones had.  
"Owe."I sat there and saw a confused Nico holding his head and a scared Alex.  
"Sorry. Wha...what are you staring at?" I asked.  
"You. You yelled never and then started screaming." Said Nico."Alex was still in the water but i got him and he has been worried ever since."  
"Oh. Well it was just a dream."  
"Could you tell me what it was?" Nico asked.  
"No." I answered not even hesitating.  
"Okay well it is almost time for dinner now i have to show you the rest of the camp." I stood up slowly. It took about an hour but we made it all the way around the camp. When Nico was giving us the rest of the tour he told us that there was going to be a game of Capture the Flag on Friday. Once we finished Alex went to the amphitheater. I went and sat under Thalia's pine. Nico came and sat beside me. "Hey." He said. When i didn't answer him he said."You don't talk much do you." I looked at him then put all of my focus on the beach.  
"Can I trust you?" I asked him. He looked shocked at the question but answered.  
"Yes of course."  
"I don't talk because i don't trust a lot of people."  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Well my dad left when i was almost a month old. After that when i was three my mom became an alcoholic and she didn't treat me like a kid she treated me like a monster really. Finally i had had enough and i hadn't said any thing to her or any one. Then Alex came and treated me like a sister. I still have scares from my mom." I said and tears came to my eyes but i held them back because now i have only told him and Alex.  
"Could i see?" Nico asked. I held out my right arm and he looked at it. "Wow. How did you get that?"  
"My mom. She got mad at me and she cut my arm with a beer bottle. I had to get stitches and that is why it is a scar."  
"Oh." Was all he could say.  
"Well see ya tomorrow."  
"Wait how old are you?"  
"Twelve."  
"When is your birthday?"  
"Tonight at 12:01."  
"That means he/she will have a year."  
"Kay well see ya around." And with that i went to the Hermes cabin. Everyone woke up because a bright light. That light came from me. My entire body was glowing. Above my head is a skull with coins covering the eyes and a tree, a cypress tree. Connor gets up and runs to get Chiron. Every one is staring. It takes about 5 minutes for Chiron to get here. Everyone is going from him to me.  
"This is not good. Not good at all." Chiron muttered to himself although i could hear it.  
"What? What's not good?"I asked sorta scared of what the answer will be.  
"Someone get Rachel, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Alex, and Lane." Chiron ordered. "Oh and there will be a cabin meeting in 2 minutes. Follow me Annie." Now i am really scared. When we got to the Big house everyone was in a heated discussion. Some people were almost asleep asking what was going on. Others were asking what is meant.  
"QUIET!"Chiron yelled. "Okay Annie has just been claimed."  
"By who?" Asked Drew from the Aphrodite cabin.  
"By Thantoes. The god of death." Chiron said. There were a lot of stund looks.  
"But isn't that impossible?" Asked Riley the councler of the Thantoes cabin.  
"Well yes it is supost to be. That doesn't mean it isn't."  
"Wouldn't that mean she is forbidden? Which means she isn't aloud inside the camp boundaries."  
"Yes she is forbidden. But she is special because her father didn't really broke his oath. Since 3 gods had broken their oaths that means most oaths had been uplifted then."  
"Well what do we do now?" Asked Riley. "We wait till tomorrow and move her to the Thantoes cabin." Chiron said "Now everyone is dismissed." He finished. Once we all leave i run to the forest. I was angry for being called "forbidden". I mean it isn't my fault. Right? I had almost mesmerized the entire forest so i knew i was close to the edge. I tripped and fell over a branch. I fell and scraped me knee. When i was sitting upright i grabbed my knees and brought them to my chest. Tears threatened to come pouring out of my eyes. They weren't tears of happiness or sadness but of anger. Slowly i fell asleep. I woke up around 9 in the morning. I was in the same spot. I heard a small movement to the right of me. I froze scared of what it could be. Slowly but surely a boy dressed in a black skull tee shirt and black jeans walked out of the forest. Nico i thought to myself.  
"Hey Ann." Nico said. I looked at him then barred my head in my knees. "Hey is something wrong Ann?" He asked. I shook my head but then nodded it. "What is it?" He asked. I looked up and saw a look of worry on his face.  
"Last night. Well early this morning really. They said i was forbidden and i don't know why i am forbidden which makes me mad." I said "Well Thantoes swore not to have a girl." He said.  
"Oh." Was all i could say. "Well you missed breakfast. Oh and Alex was wondering where you were. He wanted to tell you he was claimed."  
"By who?"  
"Aphrodite."  
"Well that makes a little sense."  
"It does?" "Well yeah i mean at school all of the girls practically drooled over him. I wasn't one of them."  
"Good." He said. I just lowered my head to my knees, " They had sent a search team to look for you. I found you but didn't tell them."  
"Why not?" I asked "Well you looked peaceful and i didn't want them to ruin it." Just then i heard a half-howl half-bark sound. It sounded like it came from the left.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"I believe a hell hound found us." He answered as though he wasn't scared.  
"What do we do?' I half yelled and half screamed.  
"Well first we don't yell and second we attack and kill it." He said "You expect me to kill a freaking HELL HOUND!" I yelled almost as loud as i could.  
"Yes." He said a little hushed but still yelling.  
"I thought you said not to yell." I said inacentaly, which i wasn't.  
"Ughhhh." Man he sounded annoyed. YES IT WORKED! i thought.  
All of the sudden a freaking hell hound jumped out of the left side of the forest. I did the one thing i knew to do. I yelled. Then i ripped my dagger out of a little slot in my boot. Nico now had a sword out and was charging the beast. I charged to. I slashed at his arm. It's funny cause i cut it's arm but it healed itself. AHHHHHHHH i thought. I got under it's stomach and stuck my dagger in. I started to twist it slowly to bring pain. It froze then it fell side ways. Then Nico took this as a chance to cut it's head off. As soon as his sword started to cut into it's stomach it turned to dust.  
"Looks to me you can kill a hell hound."He said as he raised his hand for a high-five. Instead i gave him a fist bump.  
"Bye." I said. He started to walk away so i sat down.I sure as Hades don't want to go back.  
"You aren't gonna leave are you?" He asked.  
"No." I said . I wasn't gonna go back to where people thought i was a freak. Once he left i thought about my dad. Why did he have to claim me on my birthday? Why at 12:01? "Because sweety. It was your 13 birthday." I heard in my head. "Well you had a year to claim me. Why didn't you wait till people got use to me?" I thought "Because 12:01 is a special time." "Why is it such a special time?" I thought back angry now. " Well because that was when me and your mother where blessed with you." I didn't "think" any thing back.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew i had to go back so I sat there and waited for what felt like forever then decided to go back. When i got back it was around 7:30 which meant I was late to dinner but i didn't really care. Instead i went to the armory to get ready for Capture the Flag. I was the only one in there for about a half hour and then everyone ran in from dinner. i went to my section found my armor put it on and went and found Annabeth.

"Hey." Annabeth said

"Hey. Who is on whose team?" I asked.

"Um. Hades,Thanatos, Hermes Athena, and Apollo cabins are the blue team. Everyone else is on the red team." She answered.

"So I am on your team. Right?

"Yeah. So I see you have your armor."

"Yeah. It's really big though."

"Well at least it will protect you. And you have a weapon right."

"Yeah. So where do i go when we start?"

"You are guarding the flag. Protect it at all costs."

"Okay i got it. And where is the flag?"

"It's on Zeus' fist. You, Nico and Michael are protecting it."

"Okay i am gonna go ahead over there so i won't waste time." Then without another word i left and walked to Zeus' fist. When i got there Michael and Nico were standing at the base of the rocks.

"Aren't one of you at least gonna try to climb to the top?"

"No one has ever made it to the top. What makes you think one of us can make it?" Said Michael.

"This." I said and then i started climbing. Having small hands and feet help a lot. After three short minutes I had made it to the top.

"How in the Hades did you make it up there?" Asked Nico.

"I climbed. It's great having small hands." I yelled down to him. After that i heard the conch horn which could be heard all over camp. From where i was i could see the red team surge forward. After ten minutes i saw a bush rustle. "Red team 12 o'clock!" I shouted down. Then i saw Nico run towards the bush. Suddenly i saw someone leap forward. It was Percy. I saw him swing at Nico. He hit his face and cut deeply from what i saw. Nico didn't hesitate. He swung with all his might. he hit Percy's check and arm. Then someone else came from nowhere. It was another red and he was headed towards nico. They were going to double team him. I couldn't let that happen. "Micheal! Help Nico!" I yelled. Michael ran over to the other red team and started swinging his sword like crazy. He kept hitting him. most of his hits landed on the guys arm. Two minutes later the red team member lost his sword and was taken to the ground by Michael. They started wrestling. I looked back at Nico and Percy. Nico was on the ground and

Percy was standing over him. Percy was about to bring his sword down on Nico.

"NO!" I yelled. Energy was surging through me. I had to help. I can't let Percy hurt Nico. Nico is a friend. All the sudden there was a brilliant flash of light and Percy went flying. HE landed next to a tree and a little creek. Percy's hair was smoking. He got onto his hands and knees with a loud grunt and crawled over to the creek. He put his hand in it cupped the water, and brought it up to his face and drank pulled himself into the water and his entire body was submerged by water. When he got back out he looked perfect. His hair was still smoking. I heard the conch shell in the distance. I jumped down from the top of Zeus' fist and landed like a frog. Percy walked up to me after i had stood up.

"WHAT THE HADES DID YOu DO THAT FOR?!" He yelled at me. I was confused. was he talking about the light?

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. Now i was a little scared because he still had riptide in his hand.

"WHAT YOU JUST DID! WITH THE LIGHTNING! YOU DID THAT! WHY?!"

"I...I don't know what you are talking about." I said. Why was he blaming me? How could i have done it.  
"Whatever. Just go and cheer for your team." He said then turned,  
walked to his red friend, and pulled his friend and Micheal away. I turned and walked over to Nico and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think anyway. So how did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Well how did you summon the lightning? And stand up to Percy's rage?"

"I don't know how i summoned it. Well i didn't even know i did. But it was easy standing up to him. Just don't look into his eyes." I said. Why was he accusing me for the lighting? I thought to myself.

"Well you did. I saw the lighting reach you and then hit Percy."

"So what would that mean?"

"Well since your dad is Thantoes that means you had to have been blessed." He said. I guess i looked pretty confused because he said, "It's where every God and Goddess gives you one of their special abilities." Okay now i get it.

"Okay so that means?" I asked.

"It means that Zeus thinks you are special so he made all of the Gods and Goddess give you nice powers." He said really slow like i was a little 3 year old that didn't l know anything.

"I'm not three years old."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

"So what "powers" or "abilities" do you think they gave me?"

"Well my dad probably gave you the ability to where anyone you touch will die. It will come in handy but it is only active i would think when you are in grave danger or in deep need. Zeus made it to where you can control lightning. Athena either made you really, really smart, or excellent under pressure and great at battle strategy. Aphrodite, I would think she would give you the power of persuasion. And so on and so forth."  
"Okay. Well bye." I said before i turned and ran into the forest to find a quiet place. I was determined to figure out every single skill. I found a river a jumped in to see if i could breath. No such luck, yet. Quickly i swam back up to the top before i could drown. Man this is a really deep river. I thought. Finally I made it to the top. I looked down and saw that the river went down in a pool. It looked like a whirlpool but it wasn't. It went down at least 9 feet if not deeper. It was impossibale because it was only about 6 feet deep when i first got in. I think it is either actually from Posiden or Gaea. If it was from Gaea it was that i could tunnel into the ground(any type) but if it was from Posiden i guess i could control the sand, or ground(or whatever you want to call it) because i was in the ocean when it happened. I actually had snuck a bow from camp to see what Artemis or Apollo gave me so i grabbed it now. I looked at a tree and aimed and notced the bow. I let go and heard the arrow whislte past. I saw it strike the middle of the tree. Right where i wanted it to land. Now i know i could somewhat shoot an arrow i wanted to find out which one gave me that and what the other one gave me. I knew if it was Apollo it wasn't singing, poetry, or playing an instrumant. I mean it could be snging. I had an okay voice but not a great one. Anyway it was starting to get really dark so i desided to head back to camp. I had just gotten back before the harrpy actually got to my cabin so i was just in luck. I hurried in to my room and hopped into bed before the harrpy came in. Once it left i waited about 3 minutes just to be sure then I changed into a black tank top and my white short shorts. I had the worst dream ever that night.

Me and Alex were walking through a forest.  
"I haven't been completly honest lately." Said Alex. I opened my mouth to ask what he was talking about but nothing came out,I must have had a strange look on my face(because i couldn't talk.) because he kept going. "Well I sort of am changing sides. I am helping the Titans' gain cotrol again. This isn't what you think. The Titans' will help the humans. Not like the Gods, they won't let them sit down here on Earth and root." I stared at him. I started to back away, opening and closing my mouth trying to say something even though it wouldn't come out. I backed up and ran into a mountian that hadn't been there before. I kept pushing up agains't ot hoping i could just dissappear into the rock. Alex walked towards me witha gleam on his eyes that wasn't his. It was an evil gleam and i knew something was wrong.  
"You can help to. All you have to do is kill the Greek demigod Percy and bring back a drop of his blood and yours to Gaea in this vile." He said holding out a vile.  
"NO!" I yelled(more like screamed) finally being able to speak. All of the sudden the rocks came and wrapped around my ankles and wrists and waist, keeping me from moveing.  
"I guess i will have to kill him and you." He said and drew his sword and starts walking towards me. For rocks around my right wrist losen and fell to the ground. Before i could do anything he had my wrist in his hand and was holding the sword right on the skin. He started pulling it across my wrist slowly. Then after a second he slid it all the way across cutting deep into my wrist. He let my hand go and i pulled it close to my body. Then he ripped it back and got a drop of blood into the vile. Alex laughed when he saw the pain on my face. All of the sudden the mountian opened and sucked me in to a tunnel of black nothingness. All i heard was Alexs' laugh replaying in my head over and over.

I woke up sweating. When i had woken up i had begun to scream bloody murder(good thing no one was there). Alex had heard me because he had been walking over to wake me up, and had come running in asking what was wrong. I had yelled for him to get the crap away from me and i ran to the bathroom(yes i have a bathroom in my cabin) and locked myself in. Once i had seen him i started feeling the pain in my wrist and hoped it woulf go away. No such luck came my way. After an hour i had unlocked the door and walked back inti=o the actual cabin. I started looking around. There were no signs of ALex any where which was good. I took a shower and put on a black verson of the 'Camp Half-Blood' shirt and denim jeans. Then i put my hair into a sloppy ponytail. I walked out of the cabin and felt someone grab me from behind. Instead of waiting to see who it was i started thrashing around and yellins/screamin, "LET ME GO! NOW!" Who ever was holding me let go and i turned around and saw Nico. "What the crap was that for!?" I yelled/asked him. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face. He just stood there unfased by it.  
"Alex had said you yelled at him. He told me to wait here and told me to wait here and grab you and take you to him. Why are you so jumpy?"  
"Where is Alex? And i am jumpy because of a dream i had and you freaking grabbed me when i walked out a door."  
"What was the dream?"  
"Aren't you supposed to take me to Alex?"  
"Well yeah but why did you scream at him earlier?"  
"Reasons. Why?"  
"So i know how to not make you mad."  
"It was becuase of the dream."  
"Can you please tell me to dream?"  
"Sure. But not here. Follow me." I said and walked of into the woods near my cabin. "So. What was the dream about?" HE asked.  
"Maybe another time." I said before turning to walk away. He grabbed my left wrist, which still hurt from earlier, and i shreicked in pain(what? It hurts that bad.). "I said. What was the dream about." But this time he used a more comanding voice.

"Okay. So me and Alex were walking through a forest. And he stopped and said that he hadn't been completly honest. Then he said he was switching sides and helping the Titan's. He said i could to. All i had to do was kill Percy and take his blood and cut myself and put his blood and mine in a vile and bring it to Gaea. When i had screamed no this mountian appeared and rocks wrapped around my wirsts, ankles, and waist. Then he walked towards me and cut my left wrist. When i woke up this morning after Alex left my wrist started to sting and feel like it was being cut. And it still does." I said all at once looking down at my wrist in pain. Once it regestered to him that it stung he let go.  
"Oh. Sorry." He said slightly blushing. "Can i leave now?" I asked with a certain tone in my voice saying that if he doesn't let me he will get hurt.  
"Sure. If you know how to." He said and turned with a smerk on his face.  
"Uhm. It's this way smart one." I said coughing the first part.  
"I knew that."  
"No you didn't." "Yes i did."  
"Then why did you turn the other way?" "I was gonna trick you."  
"Sure you were." I said then walked off towards camp. When i was sure i lost him i willed the ground to pull me under. I willed a tunnel to go all the way to my cabin. Then the dirt behind me pushed me forward. I popped out of the ground right infront of my cabin. I turned and was face to face with Alex. I started screaming bloody murder. Alex was everywhere today.  
"Shhhh Annie it's okay. It's just me."  
"I know! That's why i am screaming!" I said and started backing away from him. 


End file.
